


CONTROL ROOM | NAHYO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Goodbye, Jihyo."In a time where you don't know what's true and what's not, you're left with the hope whatever you're experiencing is something more than just data.So did Nayeon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 14





	CONTROL ROOM | NAHYO

Panting, the woman opened the door to her apartment. She used the handle to support her weight as she caught her breath and finally stumbled in, hands quickly working to get her shoes and clothes off before running into the shower.

Today was a good day, Nayeon thought and let the hot water cascade her body. She had just come back from a run in the park with Momo, her best friend. The woman had been very excited lately, her relationship with her fiancé was going great and planning for their wedding was easier than she thought it would be. Nayeon was happy too, she was going to be one of the bridesmaids and get to experience the best day of her friend's life by her side.

Everything seemed perfect.

However, no matter how good her job was going or her summer body goals, Nayeon felt like something was missing as she laid her back against the fluffy mattress of her queen sized bed.

There were endless questions,

And no answers.

Why did she suddenly feel so empty? It wasn't that she was jealous she had yet to find the love of her life. Besides, she didn't believe in such things as fate and love at first sight. Nayeon didn't need a partner to feel complete, all of her life she had been fine all alone.

Though something bugged her deep down and wouldn't let her sleep as the feeling of someone watching her started creeping up at the back of her head, body hiding under the covers of her bed.

Another day went by, Nayeon got over with her routine as always. She went to work, came back, went out for a run, met up with her friends for coffee. Every day was the same.

But it never bothered Nayeon until some days ago and now, she can't get that weird feeling off her mind.

Many more days passed.

Months.

Momo was getting married and she had yet to find her excitement back.

Nayeon's life was perfect, no troubles and struggles. Her whole life ran by smoothly and even if she had to be thankful and feel blessed something felt wrong.

_What__ if I'm not really living? _she wondered, soon experiencing a sharp pain in her skull.

Nayeon's hands moved to her head, breath hitching as she stood beside Momo in her purple dress, hair neatly styled and beautiful jewellery adorning her long neck.

"Are you alright?" Sana, the second bridesmaid whispered under her breath, a black bracelet on her wrist.

Sana mourned the loss of her father and had only come to the wedding because she knew Momo and her spouse, Dahyun, since they were kids. Although she was hurting, she tried being happy in a day like this.

And that was what Nayeon was missing.

Unlike Sana, she had never felt pain, not so strong at least. Her life had been planned out perfectly since the moment she was born, giving her no option over what she wanted. It sometimes felt that even if she didn't like something at first glance, she would wake up the next morning suddenly loving it. Like she was being controlled.

"That's it." Nayeon mumbled to herself, the buzzing inside her skull getting more intense while she excused herself to the bathroom.

She ran in there, locking the door as she felt her body going numb. What was suddenly going on with her? She had never felt this way before.

Nayeon sucked in a deep breath and her hands gripped the sink, eyes looking into her reflection in the mirror and examining her every flaw.

And that was what Nayeon was missing.

It wasn't because she was full of herself she didn't find a flaw in her appearance, of course they were some tiny ones, but Nayeon didn't have that one specific thing other people did. The one that made them despise one part of their appearance so much they'd like to change or hide it. Like Momo had her forehead as she said it was too big, Sana her nose, and Dahyun her short legs. They all weren't confident in that part of them. Nayeon had never felt that.

_Am I even real? _her head hurt, a pair of hands cooling her flushed cheeks with some water while she gritted her teeth.

Something was wrong and Nayeon was close to finding out, there were clues everywhere.

One of them being the buzzing in her skull.

Yet another thing she hadn't experienced until today and only when her mind trailed to the possibilities of her not being real, like all those people she saw on the news. Some of them calling out the individuals behind this plan—setting people's life up—and later disappearing from existence.

Nayeon groaned, attempting to tie her hair in a ponytail when the buzzing just wouldn't go away. It was painful and only got worse when her fingers brushed over a spot behind her ear, making her squeal.

The woman pressed on it harder, feeling the room spinning. Her eyes rolled back and she lost balance, legs giving up as she fell on the floor. Nayeon calmed her breathing, looking around in the room for something to confirm her thoughts, something the victims on TV talked about.

_"__They use us for experiments!" a man said, grabbing the microphone from the reporter "There are cameras everywhere __and__ they are watching us, one person assigned to one victim. They sit in their luxurious __control__ room, letting our life be perfect until we __figure_ _out__ and __search__ for answers. Then we find out were are nothing other than artificial happiness."_

_He seemed in distress, his free hand pressing onto a spot behind his head, blood trailing down from his arm to the sleeve of his jacket. _

_"I don't have much time left, if you _ _think_ _ you are in trouble take off the b—" he stopped talking, mouth hanging open and eyes rolling at the _ _back_ _ of his head before he disappeared out of sight._

They were watching, someone was watching her somewhere.

Her eyes looked intensely into a particular black hole on the wall at the top corner of the room, brows furrowing when the buzzing got just a little less painful.

"So, this is it," Nayeon spoke "It's true, whatever everyone is saying. Right?"

No one replied, but the shock in her skull was getting milder.

"Come on, I know you're there," she continued "Show yourself, I want to know who has been watching after me all those years."

_"I only took over a few years ago," _a faint whisper sounded along with the buzzing of her skull _"I'm breaking the rules, I have to go."_

Nayeon felt her eyes tearing up, never moving her gaze from what she assumed was a little camera, from where the person that had been controlling her life was watching her every move, stimulating the pain in her skull, trying to make Nayeon stop searching for the truth.

But where was the pain coming from?

"How can you talk to me?" Nayeon asked "I want to see you."

The voice did not speak as Nayeon's eyes closed without her wanting them to.

Darkness.

And then, an image started to appear so far yet so close to her. She reached out for it, but couldn't get it to come closer.

Nayeon opened her now bright blue and glowing eyes, no longer facing the sink and the mirror, the stalls and the bathroom door. Nayeon could now see a woman's face, sitting behind a big, white desk.

She looked beautiful, Nayeon thought, to which the brunette laughed and thanked her. Nayeon got embarrassed, she forgot the woman behind the desk, in a beautiful black dress, and pearl necklace could view her thoughts in her computers.

"This is the control room," the voice spoke and Nayeon moaned in pain, it was all getting to much for her brain "And I, Jihyo."

The room behind Jihyo was painted gray, a few parts of it emitting a bright blue glow. Nayeon figured these were some kind of buttons, like those on the woman's desk, that made controlling her life easier.

"I'm totally losing my job," she laughed to herself "I have to go now, Test #0922, this must be getting a lot for your brain to handle."

The image started fading, Nayeon's eyelids fluttering closed before she raised her hand up and spoke.

"Wait!"

The image froze and the woman's worried face came back into Nayeon's frame of vision.

"Before you go, I want you to know my name," the controllers were banned from hearing their tests names in order to not reveal the secrets behind the plan if they ever met in real life (successful tests were set free when their controller found the timing appropriate). All personal details such as age, voice, facial features, and name were being censored to them. "It's Nayeon."

Although Jihyo heard it this time, gasping as she pushed a button to dissapear from Nayeon's vision. The woman had broken most of the rules she was told once getting this job.

Nayeon's body quivered, feeling all bones aching. She sat on the floor, hand on her chest as she breath in and out quickly, her head was spinning and the buzzing was long gone.

_He seemed in distress, his free hand pressing onto a spot behind his head, blood trailing down from his arm to the sleeve of his jacket._

The memory played in repeat and Nayeon sighed, fingernails grazing over the area she had felt the buzzing coming from. She pressed behind her ear hard, long nails digging into the flesh until she was bleeding.

Nayeon whimpered, dark red liquid running down her arm and on her beautiful purple dress as she reached what she was searching for.

A bud.

The woman had found a bud, the one which Jihyo used to speak and show herself to Nayeon, the one she used to make decisions for the latter's life and control her mind.

This was it. There was no turning back.

Nayeon looked up and into the camera, the first tear she'd shed in so long escaping her eye. She knew it was Jihyo's doing, a way of showing how sorry and scared she was.

With a sigh and a soft smile towards the camera, Nayeon prepared herself. She was going to take the bud out no matter where she would go to or if she would disappear forever.

"Goodbye, Jihyo." she breathed out, closing her eyes,

And nothingness took over.


End file.
